1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer cylinder sleeve including an inner carrier layer, a compressible layer, a non-stretchable layer and a covering layer. The present invention is suitable for use in an offset printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 196 28 555 A1 discloses a similar device. In addition, sleeves of this type are known for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,048, 5,323,702, 5,440,981 and 5,304,267. One disadvantage of these known rubber blanket cylinder sleeves (i.e., transfer cylinder sleeves) is that the middle and lower layers of these sleeves have to be at least partially continuous. This has a particularly adverse effect on production costs.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,615 to apply a rubber blanket to a carrier plate, for example by adhesive bonding. This arrangement is subsequently shaped into a rubber-blanket cylinder sleeve, and both the mutually confronting ends of the carrier plate and those of the rubber blanket or rubber coating are connected to one another, for example by welding or adhesive bonding. Although this arrangement no longer has any gap, a connecting scam or joint remains on the surface.